The present invention is directed generally to a device for dispensing cosmetics, such as mascara, and more particularly to a device for removing excess cosmetics from an applicator brush upon its withdrawal from a container.
Mascara is a well known cosmetic which is commonly used to accentuate eyelashes.
Conventionally, the device utilized to dispense mascara comprises a tubular container which is shaped to define an interior reservoir, or cavity, into which the supply of mascara is deposited. The container is also typically provided with a neck shaped to define an orifice which is in communication with the interior reservoir, the orifice serving as the exclusive means of accessing the interior reservoir. A detachable cap is removably mounted onto the neck of the container and serves to selectively enclose the orifice. The detachable cap additionally functions as a handle for manipulating an applicator which is formed onto the free end of a wand which, in turn, is integrally formed onto the cap. With the cap properly mounted onto the container, the stem and the applicator penetrate the interior reservoir of the container and, consequently, are immersed in the supply of mascara. When the stem is then withdrawn from the interior reservoir of the container, a quantity of mascara is retained on the applicator which, in turn, can then be applied onto the eyelashes of the consumer.
One problem that has been encountered with the above-described construction is that the amount of mascara deposited on the applicator frequently exceeds that which is desired and must be removed prior to application to avoid an unsightly accumulation of mascara on the user's eyelashes. For this reason, different approaches have been taken to remove excess mascara from the applicator prior to application. One such approach has been to use a facial tissue or the like to wipe excess mascara from the applicator prior to application. As can readily be appreciated, this approach is cumbersome and requires the availability of said facial tissues or the like. Another approach has been to incorporate some type of wiping mechanism into the mascara dispensing device.
One such wiping mechanism comprises an elastic wiper disposed within the neck of the container. The elastic wiper is shaped to define a circular opening, the diameter of the circular opening being smaller than the minimum transverse diameter of the applicator. The function of the elastic wiper is to exert a wiping action onto the applicator as the stem is withdrawn from the container in order to eliminate excess mascara which is retained onto the applicator.
Although well known and widely used in the art, devices for dispensing mascara which comprise an elastic wiper of the aforementioned type often suffer from a notable drawback. Specifically, it has been found that, when using such a device for dispensing mascara, the quantity of mascara retained onto the applicator upon each extraction of the stem from the container remains relatively constant.
As can be appreciated, precluding a consumer from regulating the quantity of mascara which is retained by the applicator upon each extraction of the stem from the container is highly undesirable. This is because, in certain circumstances, a consumer prefers that a limited amount of mascara be retained on the applicator (e.g., when applying mascara onto lower lashes) whereas, in other circumstances, a consumer prefers that a large amount of mascara be retained on the applicator (e.g., when applying mascara onto upper lashes). Additional factors which may be considered by a consumer when determining the optimum amount of mascara to be retained on the applicator upon each extraction of the stem from the container include, inter alia, the nature of the lashes to be made up (i.e., the length of the lashes, the thickness of the lashes and/or the spacing between the lashes) as well as the make up style desired for the lashes (i.e., a thick, dark, clustered look or a thin, light, softened look).
Accordingly, various techniques and structures have been used to allow a consumer to control the amount of mascara which is retained on the applicator of a mascara dispensing device upon removal from its associated container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,053, which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a make up unit which comprises a container for mascara, a cap, and a stem carrying a brush which penetrates into the container via a passage axially traversing a wiper element. The wiper element has a wiping zone defining a passage whose cross section is smaller than that of the brush in its state of rest. The wiper element is formed by a lip whose internal edge defines the brush-receiving passage and is joined at its periphery to a ring of a greater thickness, which can sustain, by an axial compression exerted on it, an elastic deformation leading to a variation of the cross-section of the passage. An adjuster ring controls the compression and a reservoir of mascara is accommodated in a barrel. Thus the degree of compression of the wiper element can be adjusted and, as a result, the force of the wiping action will be adjusted.
Mascara dispensing devices of the types described above suffer from notable drawbacks.
As a first drawback, such devices are typically complex in construction and difficult and costly to manufacture, which is highly undesirable.
As a second drawback, such devices typically have a limited range of settings in the amount of mascara which can be retained onto the applicator upon removal from its corresponding container, which is highly undesirable.
As a third drawback, such devices typically apply an equal force against the applicator during removal and re-insertion of the applicator into its corresponding container. As a result, such devices unnecessarily impede the ability of the consumer to reinsert the applicator into the container after each use, which is highly undesirable.
As a fourth drawback, such devices are often ineffective in removing excess mascara from the applicator. As a result, the consumer is still often required, in an additional step, to manually remove excess mascara from the applicator using a tissue or other similar item. As can be appreciated, this additional step renders the entire mascara application process more time consuming and results in a greater waste of mascara, which is highly undesirable.